


Moths & Changing Ways

by Spacelight



Series: Spacelight's- Zoro/ Sanji Ficlets [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Attempt at Humor, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sanji's fear of moths, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Zoro is starting to help Sanji out with his fear of moths.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Spacelight's- Zoro/ Sanji Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201520
Kudos: 18





	Moths & Changing Ways

"BUT I HATE MOTHS!" Sanji said in horror and he hugged himself as he sat on the grass opposite Zoro.

The swordman's eyes glared into his own and Sanji sighted, "Fine; I'll stay, but I'm not touching anything."

Zoro nodded, and carefully unfolded his hand as he observed Sanji at the same time.

Sanji made a face but Zoro's eyes made him stay put.

"Relax; I'm not gonna do anything; he's just gonna stay here," Zoro said softly but his face was neutral.

"That makes me more alarmed that you have to mention that," Sanji said in concern. 

Zoro sighted lightly and he looked down at the moth before lifting his gaze back to Sanji's blue concern eyes.

"No, I told you, you'll be fine, so trust me."

Sanji studied him. 

"Alright," he whispered. 

Sanji sighted heavily before looking down and he observed the moth for about two minutes.

"You know, it's actually a little cute, in a monstrous-moth-kinda way of course," Sanji said in thought.

Zoro nodded, "good, but don't worry about it too much, just be in its presence."

"That's it?" Sanji said sounding a little relieved.

"Yeah, and once you're ready, then we move on to the next step."

Sanji's gaze looked alarmed suddenly as he gazed up at Zoro. 

"But, I don't want to."

Zoro glanced at him calmly as if expecting his words. 

"Than don't. It's up to you."

Sanji's gaze trailed back to the moth and his eyes widened. 

"It moved!" he shrieked. 

Zoro looked down and the moth was slowly walking up his forearm.

"I'll put it away then."

"Okay," Sanji said as he hid his face behind his hands.

A couple of seconds past and Sanji opened his eyes. 

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah."

Sanji slowly took his hands away from his face and shivered.

"I really hate moths."

Zoro's lip tugged up, "I know, but it's progress; you didn't move away."

Sanji shrugged, "I said I wouldn't, didn't I? I'm a man of my word."

Zoro smiled, "Yeah, good work, you did well, so now let's go eat."

Sanji's gaze widened, "Huh?"

Zoro growled lightly, "It's a compliment, got a problem with it Eyebrows?"

"No, you just never.."

Zoro pushed himself off the ground and stood up.

"Well, I can't go back to any of those times now, can I?, but at least I can start later then never."

Sanji's gaze shifted and his eyes turned into green hearts.

Zoro's head turned slightly to the side as he gazed down at him curiously, "how do you do that?"

Sanji's curly brow went up, "do what?"

Zoro scratched his head , "nevermind; so, you think you can make me something to eat now?"

Sanji smile faded and he narrowed his eyes, "hey, is that all you thought about?," he looked up in annoyance.

Zoro moved closer and leaned down, and then he reached over and carefully brushed Sanji's jawline with his fingers tips before bringing his face towards him. He ran his eyes around Sanji's face before locking his intense gaze to Sanji's own, "no, but you'll feel better if you cook something."

Sanji blushed but returned the gaze because he never backed down from anything not even a flirting Zoro.

He smiled lightly, "I find myself disagreeing on this rare occasion on what will make me feel better right now," he said in a husky whisper and he reached over, and brushed his fingers alongside Zoro's spikey soft hair.

The swordsman's eyes slowly flickered closed.

Sanji dropped his gaze south and sneaked his hand around the back of Zoro's head and angled it a little side ways to better capture his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> *Considering I am only at Water Seven, Sanji is still going to be a mystery to me until I learn more of his background and I work hard not to get spoilers lol. Anyway, hopefully once in a while I capture his more complicated personality... though not here, here I just went with his fear of moths! I couldn't resist writing a little bit more about this fun topic.
> 
> *I have fallen into Fluff! Help lol.
> 
> *There was a dirty joke sneaking in, but I ignored it to not ruin the fluff. Haha.


End file.
